witchhunterrobinfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch Hunter Robin
is a Japanese anime series created by Sunrise. It follows the STN-J, the Japanese branch of a secret global organization called "SOLOMON" or the "Solomon Toukatsu Nin'idantai" (roughly "Solomon Executive Organization"), abbreviated as "STN".http://www.usuyami.vauss.com/meaning.html Solomon fights the harmful use of witchcraft using a database of witches, which includes those who have obtained the power of witchcraft through genetics and others who carry the gene (called "seeds") in order to arrest or eliminate them should their powers "awaken". The series focuses on one STN-J member, Robin Sena. Plot Robin Sena is a "craft user", born in Japan and raised by the Roman Catholic Church in Italy. She is trained to use her craft of fire to hunt down witches. Witchcraft is a genetic trait, dormant within a number of individuals within the human population. Powers can be "awakened" in these dormant human "seeds" at any time, which seems to also drive the awakened witch into various forms of homicidal madness or sociopathy. Trained hunters, craft-users or "seeds" themselves that have not become full witches, are needed to keep watch over "seeds" and hunt those whose abilities become active, serving in secret organizations, such as the parent branch "Solomon" and the "STN-J" branch in Japan, as self-appointed witch police to curtail the use of witchcraft in society, and to keep the witch kind a secret from the public. Even the police, who cooperate with STN-J in abnormal criminal cases, do not know what STN-J does. The series begins when Robin arrives in Japan to gain information for Solomon headquarters about a fabled item that holds the "secrets of the craft", while acting undercover as a new hunter to the STN-J in their efforts to capture witches. It is hinted that she subconsciously understands something of the STN-J's use of Orbo. Orbo is a green liquid that negates witch abilities. STN-J's hunters carry small vials of it on necklaces in the shape of a cross as a form of protection against their targets' craft. Hunters also carry air pistols which fire darts or pellets of Orbo that dampen witch powers when it enters the bloodstream of the target witch. Hunters who are craft-users or seeds can use Orbo with little ill effects, although their own powers are reportedly diminished while using it. Robin, a craft-user herself, says that she will not keep Orbo on her because she says it is "disgusting" ("気持ち悪い" or "bad feeling" in japanese). As the series goes on, Robin grows increasingly uncomfortable with her role in hunting and capturing other witches. She begins to question the treatment they receive while incarcerated in the mysterious "Factory". After the discovery of "secrets of the craft," she is entrapped and attacked twice by "witch bullets". Subsequently, the STN-J is attacked, presumably for "secrets of the craft," although the Solomon attack was carried out to find what Zaizen, the director of the STN-J, was planning. Robin begins to worry that she will become a target and grows to suspect that her partner Amon will hunt her. Eventually, Robin does become a target of Solomon and labeled a witch, becoming "hunted". In the end, Robin finds out more about her craft and that of witches than she knew at the beginning. Initially, the series appears to take a "monster of the week" approach. About halfway through the 26-episode season, the characters and the relationships between them are established and the main plot gets underway. Characters *' ' is a soft-spoken 15-year-old Hunter with pyrokinetic abilities. She carries thousands of years of witches' memories, enabling her to understand the sadness arising from the conflict between humans and witches. This understanding is supposed to allow her to find a way for humans and witches to peacefully coexist as "Eve of witches." She was raised in a convent in Italy before she joined the STN-J. Her ultimate fate is unknown. The reactions of the other characters show that she is believed to be alive, but she is said to be dead for her own safety. In the series, it is implied that Robin has a romantic attachment to Amon. *' ' is a 25-year-old S-class Hunter and Robin's partner. Although he is not a witch, he carries the witch gene. Once Robin accepts her fate as the "Eve of Witches", Amon volunteers to be a watchman who will terminate her if she becomes destructive. His ultimate fate is unknown. The reactions of the other characters show that he is believed to be alive, but he is said to be dead for his own safety. It is implied that Amon is not only Robin's protector and possible destructor, but also Robin's romantic partner. *' ' is an 18 year-old Hunter and is the newest member before Robin. He is initially afraid of being replaced when Robin arrives. Haruto is supportive, but brash, slightly hot-tempered, and ambitious, often rushing into danger during hunts, with regrettable results. *' ' is a hacker and the STN-J's technical support expert. After he is caught hacking into the STN-J's computer network, he is given the option of working for the organization or being killed and is confined to the STN-J headquarters building for all hours of the day. He avoids Robin at first, but gradually warms up to her. He is able to dig up extensive information regarding witches and police reports without leaving tracks. In the end, he is finally given permission to leave STN-J headquarters. *' ' is a 19 year-old hunter with the craft of psychometry, a craft which allows her to touch an object and read strong emotions and thoughts a person had while holding it. She can also see past events that happened to, or around, an item or place and uses this power when examining evidence or crime scenes. Miho gives Robin advice on how to improve control over her power and also acts as her mentor. In the end, she takes Amon's place as team leader. *' ' is portrayed as carefree, lazy, vain, and immature; and she would sooner go shopping than go on a mission any chance she gets. She does the most minimal work during missions and leaves the others immediately when her task is finished. She is really a Solomon intelligence operative sent to uncover more information about the Orbo. In the end, she begins to take the task of hunting down witches more seriously. *' ' is a rather short-tempered man who works directly under Zaizen, and passes on reports of the organization's progress as well as other related information. He was originally a member of the city police force and he possesses connections that become useful when the hunters are unable to use the STN-J databases. In the end, he becomes the new administrator of STN-J. *' ''' is the administrator of the STN-J and the Factory. He is in charge of transforming the blood of witches into the substance called Orbo, which the Hunters use to stop witches. His Orbo research came under suspicion and his relationship with Solomon headquarters is strained. He is eventually incinerated by Robin after an unsuccessful attempt on her life. References Category:Content